Mistletoe and Kittens
by WALRUSvsUSA
Summary: What happens when a certain cat comes over with a Christmas present? Then at the mall, Amu meets a little girl named Tohru-Chan? Oneshot!


e: yay! a new story! this was created by pure boredom! yaaayyyy!

Amu: why are you so worked up?

Me: XD I had a giant swirly lollipop! (thank you Grace!)

Ikuto: Oh, greeeeaaat...

Amu: shut up!

Me: Shhh. your hurting that fairy princess' ears!

Amu & Ikuto: O.O

~~~~~~OOO~~~~~~~

"It's so kawaii! I can't believe you gave me this for Christmas! What am I supposed to tell my parents?! They'll ask, you know! But it's so KAWAII!" Amu shouted, going from happy, to worried, to sarcastic, then back to happy again.

" Calm down, I asked your parents, and they where unsure at first but agreed. Now quit being so loud; your not the only one who has sensitive ears in this room." Ikuto smirked, taking the beautiful golden animal from her, which resulted in a pout.

"Give it back! She is mine now. where did you get her? she is the prettiest cat ever!" Amu said. "Yoru found her. I couldn't figure out what to give you, so, Yoru suggested her. Her fur matches your eyes." Ikuto said, smiling. He had escaped Easter, and they had grown closer, now that they didn't have conflicted feelings about their friendship.

"Arigato, Ikuto. She is really cute! Oh! almost forgot, but here's your Christmas present!" Amu said happily, handing him a large dark green and red striped box, with a gold bow on top. "Ooh, a present? For me? My strawberry has finally fallen for me!" he teased, while tearing the wrapping paper, but saving the bow.

"Wow..." he said quietly, in awe. "Do you like it? I can get you a different one, but it sounded so amazing and seemed to suit you... It's okay if you don't like it though! R-really! You don't have to like it! I just thought you mi-!" Amu said, completely forgetting her 'Cool and Spicy' facade, but before being allowed to speak more, was interrupted by Ikuto.

"Sh. I... I love it. It's amazing. The detail and everything is perfect." he sighed contentedly. Gazing at his new, beautiful, Violin. "Really? that's great" Amu yelled, until noticing the golden neko rubbing her legs. "Oh? Must be hungry..." She said, turning to Ikuto. "Let's go get some cat food!" She shouted excitedly, rushing out with a surprised Ikuto, and a hungry kitten waiting behind the door..

_'It's strange... She's never let her wall down this much, this easily.' _Ikuto thought, being dragged along by the energetic girl. They walked in happy silence for a while, before Amu spoke up and said "what should we name the Golden koneko? I was thinking maybe Utsukushii, but that isn't very original." Amu pondered, waiting for his answer.

"How about... Hani-mimi?" he said. "Honey Eye's? but her fur is honey colored, not her eyes" Amu said, Not realizing he wanted the name to be like Amu herself. "Baka, you have honey eye's, and she has honey colored fur. Her name could describe her master." He said, smirking as she blushed a cherry red. "B-but why after me?" she asked confused, while walking into the Mall.

"Because, your eyes, and because you are her owner, aren't you?" he stated, acting as if it was the most obvious thing. "Your right well, why not? My kitten is now named 'Hani Mimi' alright?" Amu smiled, happy she only had the kitten for a little less than half an hour, and it already had a name.

"What kind of cat food do you think she'd... um.. like...?" Amu trailed off, noticing a little girl pulling on her sleeve. "Um, yes? What's wrong? Are you lost?" she questioned the young girl, before she giggled and shouted, "You gotta kiss a boy~ You gotta kiss a boy~ Hee hee hee! You gotta kiss a boy! My mommy said so! Mommy said ' When a person is under the spiky green leaves, with one or two red thingys, and next to someone, they gotta kiss!' mommy said so!" The girl said happily.

"W-what?!" Amu yelled, looking up and noticing the mistletoe. "Well, looks like I get a kiss from my strawberry for Christmas Ikuto said in a flirty tone. "NO!" she yelled, "I am NOT kissing you! Not in a million years! I would rather die than-" she shouted, but stopped when she noticed the young girl tearing up.

"Is O-Onee-Chan s-saying... T-Tohru-Chan's mommy was... Wrong? The girl said, as her tears began to spill over, from the belief that many children have, the thought that their parents were perfect, was, possibly, wrong. "What? No! No! Your mommy was right!" Amu yelled, "C'mon Amu. We have to, besides, I've kissed you before. Do you want to hurt Tohru-Chan's feelings? I know you like kissing me, so you might as well." He smirked, knowing he won.

"...No...Fine!" she yelled, in utter defeat, as Ikuto bent down and...

A/N: Gomen. Don't do lip-locking scenes. Imagine a long, french kiss if you like or a sweet, short kiss if that's your style.

"Wow..." Amu muttered so quietly, that even Ikuto couldn't hear, as she panted/blushed from the kiss. "Hmm... You still taste like strawberry's." Ikuto said as he smirked and ran off. "Hey! Wait up! Tohru-Chan? Aww... everyone left me..." she sighed, before walking home to discover Ikuto in her bed.

He took one look and said "Cat food."

Me: Okay, so if you didn't get that last part, basically she forgot the food and they had to go back to the store. And since Ikuto is Mr. Cat Guy, that means he has to come too. And then _that_ may happen again! Kay? Now, Grace, Ezz, Ree, Kari, Ikuto, and Amu. Hit it!

Everyone except Ikuto: R&R!

Ikuto: I kissed a girl, and I liked it, the taste of her Strawberry chap stick ~

Grace: she forgot to do it so I will! WALRUSvsUSA will never own Shugo Chara, or Swirly lollipops or Katy Perry. (She Sings that Song, right?!) gomen for giving her the lollipop, by the way!


End file.
